This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Indirect light is a pleasing manner of providing the light required for various tasks. With indirect light, less foot-candles (quantity of light) is required to provide the same illumination levels as with direct light. Reflectors redirect light to create indirect light.
With the advent of LEDs and lasers as sources of light, a multitude of additional lighting designs with reflectors are possible. In most such designs, the heat produced by the LEDs and lasers needs to be properly dissipated so the LEDs or lasers are not damaged.